


Lazy Mornings

by Slenbee



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fluff, KINKTOBER2017, Kinktober, Loki Feels, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 1After being hard at work for days it's time for the weary Engineer to get some much needed sleep. Fortunately for him, Loki has just the thing to restore all of that worn out energy come morning. How could Tony resist the temptation of a much needed cup of coffee when it tastes so good?





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting (smut) here on Ao3 instead of (fluff) on tumblr. <:' I really liked some of these prompts so I thought I'd give it a try. I hope you enjoy!

Two weeks.

No, not just two weeks, but two weeks, three days, five hours and judging by the clock that ticked away upon the wall, twenty-four minutes and counting.

Tony had been down in his lab, rarely coming upstairs long enough to eat or drink, let alone shower, and his Godly boyfriend was beginning to grow restless. ‘ Just a few more hours and I’ll be up, I promise. ‘ How many times had Tony said that to him this week alone? Nine, if his memory served him right. Loki had his mind made up by the time he entered the elevator and made his way down to the workshop, exiting the doors with his chin lifted and mischief twinkling in those pale blue eyes. Tony would be joining him for the return trip upstairs and come morning, the two of them weren’t even going to leave the bed.

To the Jotunn’s surprise, it took little effort to pull his beloved from his thoughts. The touch of cool fingertips along his sides, a brush of soft lips against an overheated shoulder. A whisper, a promise. His poor mortal was running himself ragged with all of these long hours, the signs of stress clearly evident by the dark circles that were nestled beneath tired brown eyes.  With shaky hands, a nod and a mumble of an agreement, Tony sat the soldering iron to the side and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, darkening the shadows beneath them with smears of grease. “ Yeah, yeah. ‘M done. Promise. “

Leading the weary Avenger upstairs with an arm wrapped around his shoulders, little else was spoken as they showered. Allowing his beloved to lean into him for support, Loki made sure that every last bit of grease, grime, and the unknown was scrubbed away. Once he was satisfied with his job he turned off the taps and scooped Tony up and into his arms, caring little for the water that trailed after them. With a bit of magic and a soft kiss atop his exhausted lover’s hair, he dried them both, skin left tingling as a result. Drawing back the blankets with a single thought, he eased Tony beneath them with a smile, the other’s eyes already heavy with much-needed sleep. “ Rest well my darling. “ The God purred as he slid in beside him, possessively gathering him against his chest, a cool palm resting upon the other’s stomach. There would be no leaving the bed tonight. Loki would make sure of that.

****

When Tony woke, the first thing he noticed was just how bad his body ached. Standing on your feet off and on for over ten hours a day? Definitely didn’t do good on your lumbar region, that’s for sure. Stretching out his legs he hissed out a groan, curling his toes before the rest of his body followed. Rolling onto his back he arched it, arms spreading wide whist fingers curled into the blankets- and then he paused. Blinking tiredly he squinted hard, feeling the spot beside him a few more times.  No, his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. Loki was gone.

A groan left his lips, his right arm lifting to blanket his eyes as the other remained stretched out. When did Loki ever get up early? Not only that, but when did Loki ever leave the bed before him? Wasn’t that his job? Getting up at odd hours of the morning and disappearing back to the lab without a ‘ _Good Morning._ ‘, or a ‘ _Hey let’s have breakfast._ ‘ The weight of his own words in his already exhausted mind dropped like a heavy stone, kicking over a switch that began the never-ending cycle of self-doubt.

Drawing in a deep breath he held it- and paused. Wait, was that… Coffee?

Lifting his arm he winced and tried to blink away the sleep, a soft chuckle resonating from the God who now stood beside him. “ Good morning, Anthony. “ Pulled from his own thoughts the Avenger lowered his arm and forced himself up into a sitting position, reaching for the steaming cup like a parched man in the desert heat. Teasingly the Trickster pulled it away, watching as the other began to protest before he eased the steaming mug into his hands. Bringing it to his lips Tony closed his eyes, drinking in the scent before taking a much-needed sip. It hit his tongue and all at once the flavors engulfed his senses. The tartness of the coffee, a faint tanginess from vanilla followed by the smooth creaminess from a splash of milk and..

Was that _mint?_

A sound escaped, dark lashes lifting questionably to the Jotunn who simply smiled down at him, setting his own cup upon the nightstand. Then, without a word, he was easing into the mortal’s lap, gathering up his cup once more to take a sip. He watched over the rim, Adam's apple bobbing every now and again, something Tony took notice of with a flick of his eyes downward. There was mischief in those silver eyes, but for now? All he had to do was wait.

Closing his eyes the Avenger took another long drag of the coffee, the warmth settling in his belly, spreading out to every limb with the most delightful sensation. When was the last time he had coffee this good? Probably never. Lowering the cup he blinked those tired eyes upward and smiled lazily. “ I gotta say Lolo, this is by far the _best_ cup of coffee you’ve made me yet. “ Almost hungrily he was back to sipping at the mug, closing his eyes and moaning into it. Atop him the dark-haired God smirked triumphantly, setting his own cup to the side, its contents half empty. Reaching out he threaded those nimble fingers through the brunette's hair, petting through the messy locks. “ You’ve been so **hard** at work in your lab. I thought you could use a little ‘pick me up‘ as you mortals say. “

Cracking open one of those big, brown eyes, Tony chuffed with a smirk. “ You spiked my coffee?” He took another sip, rolling it around on his tongue before swallowing. “ Rum? “ A shake of the head had him furrowing his brow with determination, another sip taken. “ Schnapps? “ No? Hm... “ Liquor? “ Minutes ticked by filled with teasing laughter and petting fingers, the warmth in his belly leaving him all sorts of relaxed and.. Oh. He was out of coffee. Frowning he tried to get the last few drops by tilting his head back and turning the cup upside down. Loki simply laughed, easing it out of his hands whilst earning himself a pout. “ _Lokiiiii~_ “ Such a needy thing!

Cup aside, he went back to petting fingers through Tony’s hair, its twin caressing down along his cheek and chin. Lifting it as he leaned in, he stole a kiss to his lips, tasting the remnants of the coffee that lingered with a subtle caress of his tongue. A breathy sound shuddered free from the mortals lips as he chased that kiss even as the Trickster pulled away. “ Fret not my dear Anthony. It was just a little something to make sure that we can both make up for lost time. “ As if to emphasize his point the God shifted his hips and gave a firm rock forward, grinding their erections together through the fabric that separated them. The needy sound that left Tony’s lips was soon followed by the dull clap of his hands upon slender hips, his own rolling upward in response.  “ _Fuck_ Lolo... “ He breathed, lashes fluttering before he blinked up at him, eyes hazy beneath heavy lashes.

Smiling tenderly Loki began to rock his hips back and forth in a teasing rhythm, grinding the steadily growing evidence of his arousal against Tony’s own, relishing in just how responsive his little potion had made him. The warmth that had filled his belly was nothing like he’d ever experienced before. It went bone deep, spreading out to every nerve and muscle, heightening even the smallest sensation, leaving him hard and aching without barely a touch at all. Sure he’d experimented with a few things back in College, but this? This blew it out of the water by a mile. Flexing his fingers atop slender hips the Avenger let out a groan, the brush of the sheets against his bare skin paired with the weight of Loki atop him sending bolts of pleasure through his cock and right to his core. Thighs twitched and toes curled, heels pressing into the mattress to seek more friction.

Focused on chasing the mounting pleasure like a teenager all over again, he was startled back to reality when the friction was gone and the God was sliding out of his grasp. “ Loki, _Lokiiii_. Snowflake, please-- “ A finger was pressed to his pouting lips, the rest of his sentence dying on his tongue. Pressing into that finger he kissed at it, watching as Loki never broke eye contact whilst sliding off him long enough to slip beneath the blankets. Tony was the one to smirk now, parting his lips to draw that cool digit into his mouth with a firm suck. Something primal flared within those pale eyes followed by a spark of magic as the pajama bottoms that hugged his hips were cast aside with a mere thought. Curling that captured finger, he rubbed the smooth pad against the warmth of the other’s tongue. “ Careful now, if you keep that up you’ll make me regret not putting that _mouth_ of yours to better use. “

Smirking down at his beloved he slid that finger free, letting it catch his lower lip whilst a thin string of saliva was finally broken between them. Dipping his head low he pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, peppering a trail down his chin and neck only stopping to suckle at his fluttering pulse. Above him, a keen of pleasure filled the air when cool lips sealed around his flesh and began to suck. Hips arched and squirmed beneath him with the rhythm that had been set, seeking some sort of friction to ease the ache that left his cock weeping with desire. A hand lifted, fingers tangling within those long, raven locks whilst its twin aimed to slip between their bodies to fondle himself, but instead Tony found Loki’s own taking possession of it.

Popping his lips free the God took a moment to admire the dark rosette he’s created, smiling at just how pretty it looked against the mortal’s tan skin. “ _Lo-kiiiii…_ “ Tony whined out, drawing his gaze upward with a lazy smirk. “ Patience my love. Just relax while I take care of you. Your body still needs rest. “ The fingers in his hair loosened and began to pet through it affectionately. He was right, then again Loki was always right. He spent so much time in the lab he forgot even the most basic of human needs sometimes. But that’s what Loki was for, to help him remember. “ You’re always so good to me, Lolo. “ Sighing softly he closed his eyes with a smile and arched his back, groaning out happily as those cool kisses continued their way down to his chest. When that cool tongue unfurled and dragged along one of those heated nipples, Tony’s mouth fell open, the sensation like a live wire sending a bolt of hot pleasure straight down his spine. “ **_F-fuck_** me..!”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle, a frigid puff of air fanning against oversensitive flesh, causing the Engineer to twitch and jerk as if to try and get away. “ That was the plan, my dear Anthony. “ The hand captured within his own grasp gave a firm clench, his expression turning tender as he returned it with a soft squeeze of his own. Tilting his head those blue eyes slid southward to the aching arousal he’d been purposely avoiding, the finger that had once been captured by his lover’s lips dipping down to caress it from base to tip. Already a small pool of arousal had gathered against his belly and with that single caress, another dollop of pre-fluid oozed free. This time, however, it was caught with a curl of a finger and smeared along his glans, ushering forth a shudder and an insistent roll of hips.

“S-Snowflake, baby, _please_ I-I need--“ Lifting his head Tony peered down between them before letting his head drop heavily, hips arching to try and rub up against those caressing fingers. “My my, look at you. You’re positively weeping. “ Cheeks flushed brightly and a low whine left his throat, head turning away in embarrassed arousal. Smirking with a breathy chuff Loki gathered the rest of the mess from the mortal’s belly onto his fingers and nudged his thighs further apart with his own. Dipping those cool digits past his perineum he sought out that tight star, and upon finding it? Tony’s reaction left his own cock twitching hard.

Perhaps it was his relaxed state paired with the potion he had slipped into his coffee, or maybe even some unspoken experiment that Tony had slid under the radar. He did not know, but by the Nine he’d never felt anyone so eager. The first teasing press of his finger was welcomed with little resistance, a few short thrusts given before he could easily slide it inside. Watching Tony’s face the God curled his finger, caressing along inner walls to seek out the prize he’d been searching for. At once the Engineer’s eyes flew open and his body went taut like a plucked string, his shout echoing off the walls before dissolving into a whine. “ _**FUCK!!** Looookiiii!!!_ “ Oh yes, he’d certainly found what he wanted!

A shaky laugh fluttered free, the God’s resolve weakening as he tried not to give in to the thought of just pound his companion into the mattress until they were both left screaming in pleasure. No, he was going to take his time with this one. They had two weeks and three days to make up for after all. Dipping his head he trailed his lips along Tony’s belly, relishing in the way his muscles twitched and flexed with each gasped breath. Drawing that single digit almost free, his ring finger rose to join it, inner muscles fluttering around them as he slid them deeply. From above, Loki was now poised over Tony’s arousal, a puff of air sending it bobbing against his belly. Dipping low he drew his tongue from base to tip, eliciting a sharp exhale as a result. “ _Haaaah_ , baby, baby please- _Ohhhh yeahhhh~_ “ Soft lips surrounded the head of his cock, drawing his overly heated flesh into the cool, wet interior of Loki’s mouth.

Giving the God’s hand a squeeze his other hand curled into those dark locks, holding but not demanding. Lifting his hips Tony lazily ground himself against Loki’s tongue, the fingers inside his ass slowly scissoring him open as he peered down along his chest to watch. When those bright eyes peered up at him, it was the only warning he got before those fingers found his prostate and had him nearly off the bed. Without thinking his grip tightened and he pushed the Jotunn down as he thrust upward, his cock disappearing from view and down the tightness of the other’s throat. “ Oh fuck- _Ohhh_ fuck!! “An overload of sensation washed through him, sparking off every nerve ending until he saw stars behind his eyelids. Their eyes never broke contact until his own fluttered closed, a climax rushing through the Avenger like a battering ram that sent him spiraling over the edge until he was left falling.

Loki didn’t seem to mind as fingers fisted in his hair, dragging him down until he was forced to swallow the mortal’s rather impressive girth. If anything he was just surprised with how little effort it took to get him to come already! Buried knuckle deep and thankful for his lack of a gag reflex he stroked along that sensitive bundle of nerves, coaxing his beloved through his climax with short bobs of his head. Not a single drop of cum was wasted when he finally pulled back, allowing Tony’s half hard member to slide from his lips. Gazing up at Tony with an unspoken hunger in those eyes, he pulled his fingers free and rose upward. “ _Tony…_ ”

Reality slowly floated back into place, drawn from near-unconsciousness with a blink of those dark lashes, the Iron Avenger peered up at his God tiredly- and instantly frowned. “ Shit, Lolo. I’m sorry, I… “ Words trailed off when he saw Loki smile, the rest of his statement fading from his thoughts as their lips connected and a pleased hum filled his ears. The hand that had taken Tony’s own lifted his arm until it came to rest beside his head, its twin sliding beneath a tanned thigh to hold him in place. The Trickster carefully lined himself up and eased forward, a low moan catching itself in his throat, mirrored by Tony’s own as the tip of his cock unfurled that taut star and he finally slid inside. It took all of his willpower not to thrust forward with abandon. To claim what his body desired and quell the icy inferno that raged within his belly. No. Now was not a time for reckless abandon. Another day, but not today.

Their lips parted with a wet smooch, a tender smile tugging at the Jotunn’s lips as he began to pepper his lover’s face with featherlight kisses beneath his eyes and little nips to his chin. “ My Anthony, my _darling_ Anthony~” He praised with a slow rock of his hips, smiling all the more when Tony’s cheeks darkened with a blush and that bashful look returned. Trailing those kisses down to his neck Loki hummed out a moan, lapping and nibbling at Tony’s fluttering pulse. Mindful of the mark he left previously, he kissed around it, the slight sting causing those inner muscles to clench around him in the sweetest of ways. “ **_Mine._** “ The God spoke quietly, muttering the word between thrusts, his words a possessive whisper, a silent prayer.

What he hadn’t expected, was for such a prayer to be answered so quickly.

“ _Y-yours_ , “ Tony spoke sleepily, turning his head to force the other to lift his own. Their eyes meeting, his own filled with honesty and happiness. “ Yours. _Always_ yours. “ Giving Loki’s hand a squeeze he watched as shocked fascination became a look of true love and adoration. Dipping his head the Trickster smiled and closed his eyes whilst nuzzling into his lover’s neck, quickening the pace of his hips. “ Yours, always yours, my love. My _A-ah-nthony._ “ The icy warmth in his belly spread, chasing him closer and closer to the edge he sought so desperately to find. Below him he felt Tony shift and heard him moan, needy whispers filling his ears that had him blushing.

Lifting himself up just enough he claimed Tony’s lips once more, thrusts growing erratic with a groan that was returned with one just as eager. Something warm brushed against his belly, and as he tore his lips away to investigate, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “ S-so eager to continue. “ With a throaty purr he let Tony’s leg curl about his waist, using his free hand to take him in hand, stroking along with the frantic pace of his hips. Each stroke had those inner muscles clenching and twitching around his cock as a result, a shudder rolling down the God’s spine. He was close, so close-- “ _H-haah, Loki, Lokiiii. Come with m-me baby. Come with me~_ “

With one final thrust, the air rushed free from his lungs. Such words were all it took to leave Loki gasping, head falling to rest on the other’s shoulder as his climax rushed through him. Taking what little strength that filled his limbs with it. All but collapsing atop his beloved mortal he shuddered, the world around him fading until all that was left was blissful, fuzzy, warmth. Time ticked by with panted breaths dissolving into soft sighs of content, the Jotunn eventually pulling himself free so he could partially lay himself atop his companion. When he finally opened his eyes he blinked up and saw Tony’s eyes were closed, but his smile had never left. Closing his eyes once more he settled his head in the crook of the other’s arm and sighed.

Only when he felt the squeeze to his hand did he open an eye in question.

“ I meant what I said. “ Tony said quietly, stroking the skin between thumb and forefinger with his own thumb. “ And nothin’s gonna change that. “ Feeling his cheeks darken it was his turn to smile bashfully, burying his face into the warmth below him. Returning that squeeze with one of his own, he pressed a kiss just over Tony’s heart. “ I love you, Anthony Stark. “

A tired chuckle greeted him followed by a yawn. “ I love you too, Snowflake. “


End file.
